Retrouvailles
by Le Poussin Fou
Summary: Mary est partie, elle a fuit son frère. Elle a fuit loin d'Hawaii laissant Steve seul face à lui-même, face à ses actions... [Suite de "Mary-Ann"]
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fic est la suite de « Mary-Ann » que je vous incite à aller lire pour comprendre la situation ! (Oui je m'auto-fais de la pub, et non je n'ai pas honte!)  
.**

 **.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Deux ans. Deux ans que je me suis comporté comme le pire des cons. Je t'ai craché à la gueule sans même écouter ce que tu avais à me dire._

 _Tu as disparu._

 _Tu as fuis sans laisser de traces._

 _Faut croire qu'on est doué dans la famille pour faire ca. Après tout, maman a disparut de la même façon pendant plus de vingt ans._

 _J'ai été ignoble, aveugle, cruel et incroyablement débile._

 _J'ai tout échoué avec toi, je suis certainement le pire grand-frère que la Terre ai jamais porté._

 _J'ai agis comme un con et le conditionnement de l'Armée n'est pas le seul fautif. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout recommencer._

 _Tante Deb' m'a fais la leçon. Longtemps. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait crier autant de temps._

 _L'ambiance est tendue au bureau. Je sais qu'ils m'en veulent._

 _Max m'a complètement oblitéré, Danny est plus froid que l'Antarctique et a décidé de jouer les solitaires pour quelques temps. Chin Ho ne sait pas sur quel pied danser et Kono évite toute discussion autres que professionnelles._

 _Honnêtement Mary, je n'aime pas te savoir avec une femme. Ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on m'a apprit. C'est contre nature !_

 _Mais il y a la photo._

 _Danny a fait un agrandissement d'une de tes photos de couple. Il l'a placardé sur le mur, de son bureau de façon à ce que je sois obligé de la voir en passant. Tu as l'ai si heureuse, si épanouie sur cette photo, blottie dans SES bras._

 _Je suis perdu Mary._

 _Je ne sais que penser._

 _Je ne suis certain que d'une chose petite sœur, c'est que tu me manques._

Steve posa son stylo et soupira.

Ce n'était pas sa première lettre. Loin de là !

Depuis sa première séance avec la psy il écrivait des lettres à Mary.

Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait parlé que de leur enfance et de leur adolescence.

Steve plia la lettre soigneusement.

Cette lettre était particulière.

C'était la premier dans laquelle il évoquait l'orientation sexuelle de Mary. La première dans laquelle il parlait de la disparition de Mary.

Steve ouvrit son placard et sorti la boite de chaussure rouge et blanche qui était posé sur l'étagère du haut.

Cette boite était le cimetière des lettres.

38 enveloppe non cachetées, non fermées, non envoyées.

Steve posa la 39 ème avec.

Ce qu'il avait pu être con. Mais ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être défait et refait.

Les secondes chances, ça n'existe pas.

.

.

.

 **Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai le prochain chapitre. Mais il y aura une suite, promis !**


	2. Chapter 2 : la Psy

**Droit d'auteur : Je ne suis les personnes à l'origine l'Hawaii 5-0, rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne rien, blablabla…**

 **.**

 **Pour l'instant, on reste centré sur Steve, mais normalement au prochain chapitre, on verra de nouveaux personnages et de nouveaux POV !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 : La Psy**

.

.

Après la tentative de mariage de Mary et sa fuite réussie, il avait surfé sur la vague de la colère pendant plusieurs mois. C'était facile d'être en colère.

Entre le français qui lui avait explosé la pommette droite, la gothique qui lui avait pété une cote à grands coups de sac et la disparition de sa sœur, il avait de quoi être furieux.

Il était parti à la recherche de Mary. Pour la remettre dans le droit chemin, pour l'empêcher de commettre un acte contre-nature. Il n'était remonté que jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Le personnel sur place avait refusé de lâcher la moindre information sur les deux femmes en tenues de mariées. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Le Gouverneur lui-même l'en avait empêché.

La colère avait duré quelques mois. L'ambiance au bureau avait été géniale durant cette période.

Danny lui avait mis un coup de poing dans la face, lui bleuissant l'autre pommette avant de récupérer le double des clés de la Camaro, Chin ne parlait que du boulot et fuyait la pièce dès que la conversation faisait mine de dériver sur un sujet autre, Kono l'avait giflé avant de hurler à s'en briser la voix (elle n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié que Adam ait le bras brisé dans la bataille générale), Max refusait de parler avec lui et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas s'ils venaient à se croiser et même Kamekona faisait la gueule.

Puis brutalement il y avait eut le vide. Il avait capté que sa sœur avait fuit Hawaii pour lui échapper. Pour lui échapper à lui !

Il avait blessé sa seule famille. Tellement blessé que Mary avait préféré partir loin d'ici...

La réalité de ses actions lui était revenu en pleine face avec la délicatesse d'un 36 tonnes. Il s'en été voulu. Il s'en était voulu terriblement.

Il s'en voulait à mort sans réussir à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qui l'habitaient. La confusion émotionnelle l'avait rongé, l'avait bouffé de l'intérieur. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'il culpabilisait. Il n'en dormait plus et cela finit par impacter sur son boulot.

Il s'était fait blessé stupidement plusieurs fois, au point que même Danny qui l'ignorait avait laissé transparaître son inquiétude.

Finalement Catherine l'avait piégé et était parvenue à l'expédier chez une psy.

Il l'avait mal prit.

Il avait fait la gueule à Cath' un long moment après ça.

Mais il y était allé.

Au début, Steve était resté muet, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi Cath' avait tellement insisté pour qu'il consulte.

Le SEAL était resté silencieux, observant sans vraiment comprendre la femme rousse qui griffonnait en silence sur son calepin.

Mais il y était retourné, poussé par Catherine et ses yeux de cocker battu.

Au bout de deux séance, la psychologue lui avait mis trois photos sous le nez. Une de Doris, une de John et une de Mary.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Lui non plus. Elle avait continué à griffonner sur son calepin tandis qu'il fixait les photos en silence.

La séance d'après, en plus des photos, il y avait des dates inscrites au véléda sur la table en verre. Quelque chose s'était brisé et Steve avait commencé à parler.

Steve parlait et la psy griffonnait. Elle ne commentait jamais ou presque, le laissant simplement vider son sac, crever bon nombre d'abcès donc il connaissait même pas l'existence.

La colère avait commencé à refluer, lentement. La culpabilité était toujours aussi forte, mais il l'acceptait. Un peu.

Puis la psy commença à parler à son tour, le questionnant, le guidant, le poussant dans certaines directions.

Rapidement, une routine s'installa. Il allait deux fois par semaine chez sa psy qui l'aidait à trier le bordel émotionnel qu'était sa vie.

Il avait réapprit à gérer ses sentiments, ses émotions, réapprit à s'ouvrir aux autres, à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il réappprennait quelque chose que l'Armée avait piétiné chez le gosse brisé par la mort de sa mère qu'il avait été.

La psy lui avait conseillé d'écrire, d'écrire ce qu'il voulait dire aux autres.

Steve avait été sceptique, mais il l'avait fait. Il avait acheté du papier à lettre et des enveloppes et il avait écrit. A son père, à Joe, à sa mère, à Tante Déb', à ses équipiers et amis, à sa sœur…

Bien sur, les lettres n'avait jamais été envoyées. Elles restaient bien au chaud dans la boite à chaussures rouge et blanche.

Les lettres pour Mary étaient sans conteste les plus nombreuses.

Mary était, sans conteste, la personne pour qui Steve avait le plus de regret.

.

.

.

 **Blabla de l'auteure :**

 **Merci à choupiechou d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Ca me fait très plaisir !**

 **Pour mes autres lecteurs, promis, je ne mords pas, vous pouvez laisser des reviews !**


End file.
